<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Paper Shield and a Plastic Sword by ImpyTricky (rychuu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891283">A Paper Shield and a Plastic Sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky'>ImpyTricky (rychuu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hyperfocus, Kokichi has ADHD, Passion rediscovery, Technically but not mentioned, VRAU, accidental self starvation, leave him alone he's doing his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi had abandoned his art when he was a young child. He rediscovers his passion for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Paper Shield and a Plastic Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is based off of this song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tCSuduIXwQ</p><p>Though since Kokichi uses a pen and not a pencil, it's a plastic sword, not a wooden one xD</p><p>This was written for day 22 of Ouma Month, with the prompt "Passion."</p><p>Something slightly bittersweet--mostly sweet, but kind of bitter when you realize that Kokichi only gave up on art in the first place because of Kenshin. That man is a horrible man. Terrible father. Absolute garbage man.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi found himself lying on the couch, with nothing much to do and the few activities he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing sounded so boring that he’d probably die five minutes in. Even his video game, though one he loved, wasn’t stimulating enough for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated huff, Kokichi powered down his game, and spent a minute just staring at the ceiling. Noting the bland colors, the little bit of texture that only provided the most mild of interest. There was nothing special about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started counting the little bumps, imperfections of the ceiling, but he grew bored of that too. Nothing felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everything felt too repetitive, too boring, too… typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, then he would have to do something not so typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he thought that, a spiral notebook used to write grocery lists caught his attention. It was just a cheap one subject thing, but it reminded him of when he was little. Back when he lived in a horrible life, and the little reprieve he found in doodling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at the little notebook for a few moments, a strong impulse to draw something stirring within him. Kokichi didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to draw, but a part of him desperately wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi always liked drawing, even when he had to express it through drawings of schematics and architecture. The only forms of art </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span> would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should draw something incredibly silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that impulse growing stronger, Kokichi snatched up the notebook into his hands, and with it, the pen used to write in it. While pencil would have been a preferred choice, he didn’t feel like moving from the couch, so a pen would just have to do. Immediately, Kokichi started sketching out a circle, just to practice, and then for fun, turned it into a beach ball. He shaded it in a stylized sort of way, with hash marks instead of a solid color, and he found that he liked the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Kokichi then started to doodle a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he found something to keep his mind occupied, Kokichi lost himself in drawing for hours. He doodled little cartoons, sometimes little comics, of people, animals, flowers, video game characters, whatever he felt like. Kokichi went on for so long that he forgot to eat lunch or even dinner, but he couldn’t feel the hunger or anything his body was trying to tell him, really. He was hyperfocused on drawing, like years and years worth of suppressing the itch was bombarding him all at once. He started it, and then he found himself unable to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi couldn’t even hear his own brother, who was trying to get his attention, until Kurochi snapped his fingers in front of Kokichi’s eyes, right in between his line of vision and the notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi! Geez!” Kurochi huffed, pouting in a way that showed as much concern as it did irritation. “Kii-chi, did you not hear me? How long have you been drawing like this for? You haven’t even eaten your dinner…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What? Where?” Kokichi looked around for this supposed meal, and lo and behold, it was right there beside him. Resting peacefully on the coffee table, and it probably had gone cold. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought that in for you two hours ago! Kii-chi, it’s almost nine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Sorry, I didn’t even notice.” Kokichi grinned while scratching the back of his head. “Actually… now that you mention it, I kinda feel nauseous…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you haven’t eaten since breakfast!” Kokichi winced at the accusation, but he knew his brother wasn’t angry. Just concerned for his health. “You need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi turned to the food again, before his eyes caught on to the notebook again, longingly. “But I’m drawing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurochi scowled. “Don’t make me take it from you, Kii-chi…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right! Geez, I’ll go reheat my food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was hesitant to do so, Kokichi groaned as he stood, grabbing the cold food over to the microwave. He put it in for only a minute, and around ten seconds in, he started daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi was antsy, wanting to draw what was popping up in his imagination before it left him. He would have to wolf down the food quickly, if he wanted to keep the fleeting thoughts in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the microwave beeped, he snatched the plate of food and started to do just that, wolfing down his dinner. Not that he could taste it anyway, but he was too excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi just couldn’t wait to create again, and he had a feeling that the drive to do so would continue to keep him awake long into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>